Hide and Seek
by mikari
Summary: A game of hide-and-seek is never a normal game of hide-and-seek with Yuri. Fluri childhood ficlet.


**A/N:** Didn't think I'd be writing another thing so soon, but life's just full of surprises. Again, this idea came to me when I was supposed to be sleeping.

Writing "mostellation" was on purpose. I figured since they're both still pretty young, Yuri wouldn't know the correct word yet (he probably heard it mentioned somewhere and remembered it like that) and Flynn learns all his bad words through Yuri, so that's why I didn't have him correct it. So far I haven't gotten any confused responses, but I figured I'd explain it just in case.

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

Yuri was taking an awfully long time. Flynn thought his hiding spot behind the inn's rain barrel was pretty great, but it wasn't _that _great. Yuri should have found him by now. Or at least loudly complained about their game of hide-and-seek taking too long.

Worried and slightly annoyed (but mostly worried), he jumped up from his hiding spot and went to go look for Yuri. This was supposed to be _his_ turn to hide, dang it. Not Yuri's.

It didn't take that long to find him, but any sort of relief Flynn might have felt immediately turned back into worry and annoyance. Yes, he'd found his friend, but as was way too often the case, he'd got himself in trouble with the Knights again.

"Fess up, you little punk!" the taller knight barked while the other kept a tight grip on Yuri's arms to keep him from running away.

"Let me go, you assholes! I didn't do anything!" Yuri shouted, squirming and kicking to try and get himself free, but the knight holding him didn't budge.

Oh boy. This was gonna be trickier than he'd hoped. Not wanting to rush in like a headless chicken, Flynn stayed out of sight and tried to come up with a plan to save his friend.

"I know you stole those apple gels! Confess and pay up before I do something I regret!"

Flynn saw the knight raise his hand and knew that he had to do something _now_. "Hey, butt face!" he shouted, hoping to draw their attention away from Yuri. As soon as the knight turned his head, Flynn threw the rock he was holding and hit him right between the eyes. Well, he would have if the knight wasn't wearing a helmet.

"What the-?!" The knight that was holding Yuri loosened his grip in confusion when he saw his comrade stagger from being hit by the rock, giving Yuri an opportunity to break free and make a run for it. "H-Hey! Come back here, you! Dammit!"

Yuri laughed and stuck his tongue out at them over his shoulder, nearly biting down on it when Flynn angrily grabbed his arm and pulled him along to make him run faster. He was not going to get caught because Yuri was being stupid.

They hid on a nearby rooftop, having figured out that was one of the more effective hiding places when trying to escape angry knights (though Flynn would rather not have to hide from the knights at all), and waited for the two chasing them to give up their search and go away. Yuri was trying really hard to hold in his laughter, and Flynn glared at him for being an idiot, but that only seemed to make his friend want to laugh more.

After ten minutes or so (these knights were persistent), it was finally safe to come down again.

"You know, for once I'd like to be able to play hide-and-seek _without_ getting the Knights involved," Flynn grumbled, straightening his clothes.

"Aww, come on, Flynn," Yuri said. "We won, didn't we?"

"Yuri, that's not the point."

"Your face is gonna get stuck if you keep frowning at me like that."

Flynn sighed. "You know that's not-" He paused and frowned when he saw Yuri toss an apple gel in his mouth. "Where did you get that apple gel?"

"Hm? Oh, I kinda stole that one knight's gels." Yuri shrugged. "Figured he didn't need 'em, anyway."

"No, I know that." It was obvious enough from the start. "What I mean is...where are you keeping them? Your pockets are empty." Flynn probably was going to regret asking.

"In here." Yuri replied with a grin and reached inside his trousers, taking out a handful of apple gels and holding them out in front of Flynn's face. "I know they can't search me there because that would be mostellation." His grin widened. "Awesome idea, right?"

Flynn pushed his friend's hand out of his face, disgusted. "Yuri, that's gross!"

"Why? They're wrapped in plastic, aren't they?"

Did his idiot friend seriously not get that eating apple gels out of his underwear was _really gross_? "I am not touching anything that's been inside your underpants!"

"You touched my hand, didn't you?" Yuri smirked.

"What?"

"You just touched my hand. It was inside my underpants."

Yuri had to bite back his laugh when he saw Flynn's face try to make five different expressions at once.


End file.
